


Transphobes can piss off

by SecretLyfe



Series: Concise: The Series [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Misgendering, Transphobia, why did i do this literally it's like 3 sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretLyfe/pseuds/SecretLyfe
Summary: Cel decks a fucking transphobe
Series: Concise: The Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782394
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Transphobes can piss off

**Author's Note:**

> This is 17 words and was written in less than a minute. Based off the newest epsiode of Rusty Quill Gaming where Lydia is ready to actually and literally kill someone for being a prick. This is for me and my fellow lads who get angry as hell when someone misgenders a person. catharsis, people, catharsis.

"Yeah, _she-"_ Bitch Boy is cut off.

Cel clocks that bitch on the fucking jaw. the end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, a comment and/or kudos is appreciated.


End file.
